Final Fantasy VII: Legend of Dragoon
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: When Cloud meets the mysterious Hermione, it triggers a chain of events that changes his life forever. Cloirth VinKai Tion


Sorry for the short opening, but I thought about combinding Final Fantasy VII, Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts, and the Legend of Dragoon. You'll already know, Hermione is Rose, Cloud is Dart, and Aerith is Shana. The Legend of Dragoon is my favorite game, besides Final Fantasy VII and IX.

Final Fantasy VII: Legend of Dragoon

Prologue

A cloaked figure stood in the palace of King Dumbledore; it walked up to an armored knight standing next to the throne. Another knight stood to left of the throne, both knights had messy raven black hair; the knight on the right had deep emerald green eyes while the knight on the left had deep crimson blood red eyes.

The cloaked figure surprised kissed the green eyed knight, the red eyed knight said, "What do you want, Hermione?"

The figure lowered it hood to a woman with long wavy dark brown hair in a ponytail and deep chocolate brown eyes, a visor covered a bit by her bangs that hardly touched her eyes. Sir Hermione Granger just smiled.

"I'm just coming back from my mission and saying hi to Harry, Vincent," she said to Sir Vincent Valentine.

Sir Harry Potter smiled, an elderly man with long sliver hair entered the room, Hermione, Harry, and Vincent bowed as King Albus Dumbledore walked to the throne. When he sat down on his throne, he noticed Hermione.

"Welcome back, Hermione," he said.

"Glad to be back, sir," Hermione said, bowing again.

That night, in Hermione's room, Hermione stared at a dark stone, the alarm sounded. She ran outside to find a stampede of wild animals being led by a winged creature. Other knights ran out to attack, but Hermione held the stone close, a dark light appeared. When it faded, in her place was a Dragoon. The stone was the Dragoon Spirit of Darkness, Hermione was it master.

A knight of the Red Dragoon flew toward her; it was Harry in his Dragoon Spirit. Vincent joined two Dragoons, the trio ran forward (despite the fact Hermione and Harry flew) toward the enemy. Vincent shot one wild dog; Harry attacked another dog, Hermione aimed for the creature who was leading the stampede. Harry watched Hermione fly toward the leader, but continued to fight.

Hermione stood in front of a creature that looked more human than beast, a large black wing on his back. Harry and Vincent watched from a distant, Harry looked worried. The person readied a powerful weapon. Harry flew between Hermione and the person. A sword pierced through Harry's Dragoon Armor. Vincent just stared in disbelief at the scene; nothing could pierce the Legendary Dragoon Armor.

Harry fell to his knees; Hermione caught him in her arms, tears in her eyes. Harry looked up at Hermione, he smiled slightly.

"Hermione that was Dragon Buster…" he said weakly. "The only weapon that can defeat a Dragoon…'

He slowly raised his hand, Hermione quickly grabbed it, she turned to Harry, and she whispered softly, "Harry…"

Harry closed his eyes, his body reverted to normal and became cold, his hand fell from Hermione's, and Hermione closed her own eyes and held Harry's body close to her own. Vincent walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

The next morning, Dumbledore held a funeral for Harry, every knight was here to show their respect for the master of the Red Dragoon Spirit, Hermione starting black armor to show people what Dragoon she was.

11,000 years later

A figure stood on a cliff which overlooked the village of Midgar, Hermione looked down at the village, somehow ever since Harry's death she lived for 11,000 years and never aged once. Vincent didn't age either and traveled with her.

Night fell, while everyone was asleep, a figure ran through the streets of the village, it had spiky blond hair and bright sea blue eyes, it was a boy around sixteen years old, something grabbed his shirt, and he turned around to see a red wolf with a tail with a lit flame.

"Cloud, where are you going?" the creature asked.

"Nanaki, please don't tell Aerith, but I'm going find the thing that killed my parents," Cloud Strife answered in a low voice.

"Good luck, I won't tell Aerith."

Cloud smiled, ruffling Nanaki's head and ran out of the village. Nanaki sighed and returned to his home, the next morning there was a knock on his door, standing in the doorway was a girl with long wavy dark brown hair and bright emerald green eyes.

"Nanaki, you know where Cloud is?" Aerith Gainsborough asked.

"Sorry, Aerith, but Cloud left last night, he didn't say where."

Aerith sighed, "Where could he have gone?"

Cloud walked through the forest he was in, but looked back. He wondered if Aerith missed him right now, but he couldn't tell her his reasons for leaving the way he did. He sighed, tightly holding a red stone in his hand.

'Black Monster…' he thought. 'I will kill you.'

He ran out of the forest, grabbing the sword his father left him, slicing through the enemies, the stone he had glowing brightly.


End file.
